Stuck Together
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: After a spell gone awry, Gen and Snape are stuck together via magical handcuffs. Will they kill each other before Dumbledore can find a way to set them free?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stuck Together

Summary: After a spell gone awry, Gen and Snape are stuck together via magical handcuffs. Will they kill each other before Dumbledore can find a way to set them free?

Notes: It was inspired by an episode of Sailor Moon. Weird inspiration, I know. And I'm going to enjoy writing this.

Not a romantic pairing, more of a Gen-annoys-Snape-annoys-Gen kind of thing. Even though my summary makes it kind of sound like bondage. XD

Short chapter, my apologies, Pink. They'll get longer. And funnier.

Dedication: Pinky! YAY! Feel special, Pink. :P She asked me to do it, so doesn't really matter to me if anyone else enjoys this or not.

Chapter 1

"Would you STOP pulling on my arm?" Gwendolyn Moore panted, her black hair falling his her face as Severus Snape practically dragged her down the high street of Hogsmeade.

"Well, maybe," he began icily, "if I pull hard enough, we'll be free of this and we won't HAVE to go to Dumbledore."

"You act like this is MY fault!" she shrieked as they burst through the doors of The Hog's Head. She glanced forlornly at the bar, and rolled her eyes at Aberforth, who looked a bit surprised, though he did expect Snape to barge in, at least.

"It IS your fault!" Snape hissed, giving her arm an extra hard tug.

"How is it my fault?" she demanded as they were led by a confused-looking Aberforth down the hall and to the very last door at the end.

"Dumbledore's expecting you." Aberforth told Snape. "But I don't think he's expecting you."

"Long story." Gen panted as Snape dragged her inside the room, the door slamming shut behind them.

"Ah, Severus," Dumbledore smiled, glancing up from an extremely large roll of parchment. "And Gwendolyn! Quite the surprise. I wasn't expecting you."

Silently, the two held their arms up for Dumbledore to see. His left wrist was securely fastened to her right by a fine, thin chain that looked as though the slightest pull would snap it clean in two. "It won't break, no matter what we do." Snape told him, tossing another glare at Gen.

"How did it happen?" Dumbledore asked, taking the chain between his fingers to study it closely.

"It's his fault." Gen grumbled, feeling as though she were in serious need of several bottles of Firewhiskey.

"It's her fault." Snape grumbled, still glaring at her out of the corner of his eye. "Had she not been cowering beside me, I wouldn't be stuck in this position."

"Well, Dumbledore told you to look after me!" Gen hissed, growing quite angry with Snape. Her cheeks flushing pink, she continued, "And besides, IT'S – NOT – MY – FAULT!"

"I did not ask who's fault this was, Gwendolyn." Dumbledore muttered, pulling out his wand. "I asked how this happened."

She put her free hand on her hip and stared in the opposite direction, pouting. So Snape launched into the story of how exactly they had became stuck in this sort of situation.

"Half of the Death Eaters were drunk, there was a riot. Half of the drunks wanted to do some Muggle torturing. The other half went after -- " he jerked his thumb at Gen, who was still pointedly determined to ignore them both.

"She decided I was going to save her skin. Which was about the time Macnair sent a spell at her. I think he was aiming to stick her with Greyback."

"I would rather be stuck with Greyback." Gen grumbled. "At least it would be a quick, though painful, death. Instead of an annoying, greasy Potions professor!"

"Now, now, Gwendolyn, no need to be rude." Dumbledore murmured, still studying the chain. "And please stay still." he added as she tried to jerk her hand away from his grasp.

As hard as it was for her, Gen stood impatiently still for what seemed like hours as Dumbledore and Snape tried their best to break the magical chain.

"I've never seen this before." Dumbledore said after several failed attempts. He took the chain in his hand one last time to study it. "I will look in any books I can find that may help. I will let you know when I find a way to break it, though there is no telling how long that will be."

"WHAT?" Gen yelped, pulling her arm away from him so fast she actually jerked Snape a few steps back. "You – you can't fix this? You're joking, you have to be!"

"I'm sorry, Gwendolyn." Dumbledore began softly. "I would suggest you two decided how you are going to handle this." He got to his feet and managed a sympathetic smile before leaving them to discuss what they were going to do.

"I'm not going to your house." Gen grumbled. "It makes me sneeze, even though you do have quite the collection of wine."

"Like I want to go to your loft." Snape said, glaring at her. "It's feminine. And you've got that deadly bird."

"Well, obviously, we're stuck." Gen said, stamping her foot in anger. "I mean, if Dumbledore can't get us out of this, then how will we EVER get out of this? Apparently, this is some sick cosmic joke."

"At least we can agree on that." Snape grumbled. A quick glance at her told him how stubborn she was going to be. "Fine." he muttered. "We'll go to my place first, so I can get some things. Then we'll head to YOUR place, Moore, and figure out exactly how we're going to cope with this."


	2. Chapter 2

Stuck Together

Chapter 2

After an agonizing twenty minutes of sneezing in Snape's house, Gen was glad to be back home. And she decided she could really use a bubble bath. But the new addition to her right side was going to be a problem.

In her anger, she began to glare at Snape once more.

"What now, Moore?" he demanded, catching sight of her. "Why don't you get drunk? I'm sure you're dying for a few bottles."

"I want..." she began slowly, "a bubble bath."

Snape stared at her in astonishment for a moment or two, then barked, "No... way. You can have a damn bubble bath after we get out of this mess."

"I, unlike you, give a damn about my hygiene." Gen snapped, making up her mind and dragging him to the bathroom.

Snape looked on, repulsed, as she sat on the edge of the tub and poured a half bottle of lilac bubble bath in the tub. "Think you've used enough?" he asked, wrinkling his nose as the scent of lilac filled the bathroom as the tub filled.

"Mmm, no, I could have used more." Gen replied, running her fingers through the water.

She shut off the taps when the water, and bubbles, were as high as she wished. And found a problem.

"Don't look!" she hissed, glaring at him for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

"Why would I want to?" Snape demanded as he turned around and shut his eyes anyway, letting his hand fall so Gen could, with a slightly bit of difficulty, wriggle out of her robes.

With a casual flick of the wrist, she tossed her robes on Snape's head, making full well he could not see, though she had to agree with him, why would he want to, as she stripped off her undergarments and got in the tub.

"I said don't look!" she snapped as he turned around to glare at her.

With a noise of impatience, Snape sank down on the floor, his back against the side of the tub. Then he smirked and asked, "Missing your rubber duck, Moore?"

"Don't have one." she replied, dropping a handful of bubbles on his head. "I might be immature at times," she said, with an actual giggle, "like now, but I do not now, nor have I ever, owned a rubber ducky."

She continued to giggle as he shook his head, sending the bubbles fluttering to the floor.

"Afraid of a little water, Snivvy?" she asked. It seemed to him she was far more comfortable in her home environment. 'So now comes the teasing the name-calling.' he thought bitterly.

"No." he muttered, staring very intently at the wall, silently fuming.

"Hmm." Gen murmured, leaning back and staring at the ceiling while absently playing with her bubbles. "Seems to me like you are."

"Seems to me like you don't know what you're talking about." Snape replied coolly. "Could you hurry it up? My arm is not meant to twist like this."

"Now you know I felt when you we pulling mine." Gen replied, sinking a couple inches more into the bubbles. Her hand was under the water, the chain stretched across the side of the tub while his hand twisted behind him.

"But if you insist," she continued with a sigh, "hand me a towel. WITHOUT looking."

Snape sighed but flicked his wand, summoning a towel from the linen closet. "Here." he told her, thrusting the towel behind his back.

She dried herself and wrapped the towel tightly around herself. Then she let the water out of the tub and led him to her room. "Again -- " she began, digging through her wardrobe for a pair of pajamas.

"No looking, like I want to." Snape said, giving her bed a scowl now as she quickly changed. "And I take it," he began, watching her as she sat down on the bed and began to brush her hair, "you're not going to allow me in your bed?"

"Nope!" she said cheerfully. "From your tone, I don't think you figured out our sleeping arrangements."

"Why do I have to figure them out?" he demanded.

"Because you love to do things like that." she sighed, flopping back on her bed and shutting her eyes. "Damn, this is going to ruin my sleeping schedule." she added, more to herself than to him.

"Poor Gwendolyn." Snape muttered. "If we're not sleeping in your bed -- "

"Hey, I'm sleeping in the bed. You can have the floor." Gen replied, opening one eye and smirking.

"No way." Snape began, drawing his wand and pointing it at her. "Now budge up." If he was forced to hex her, then, well, all the better for him. She was not going to boss him around, even if it WAS her house.

Grumbling to herself, Gen scooted over as close to the wall as she could, sending death glares in his direction every other second.

'Dumbledore had better figure this out soon.' she thought bitterly right before she fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Stuck Together

Note: Oh, were you hoping she would sleep in what she normally sleeps in?

Chapter 3

Snape was the first one up the following morning. With a frown, he glanced over to Gen, who had somehow managed to tuck her tall frame into a tiny little ball, her knees drawn to her chest.

He was tempted to let her sleep. It would mean a little while of peace and quiet for him. But then he remembered she was the type to sleep all day if she could.

So, with a tiny groan of annoyance, he slid out of bed and gave the chain a very large tug.

"Hey!" Gen shouted, landing on the floor with a scowl, her black hair falling in her eyes. "I was TRYING to sleep, thank you!"

"Well," Snape began coolly, "seeing as how this is your loft, and I, although the situation is strange, am your guest, I figured you should treat me as such. Now what's for breakfast?"

"My foot up your – "

"Oh, I'm sure Dumbledore would be proud of you." he smirked.

She did not hear him. Her attention was on the elderly, haughty-looking owl on her windowsill, a letter held fast in his beak. "Frank!" she squealed, rushing to the window, a very irritated Snape following behind her. "Who's it from?" she asked, taking the letter from him and flipping it over in her hands.

Frank hooted. Then his gaze fell on Snape.

With another hoot, he soared past Snape, whacking his 'round the head with his wing as he headed to his cage.

Ignoring Gen's cackling, he tried to catch a glimpse of her letter, which she was doing a great job of hiding. "None of your business." she crooned, tucking the letter in a desk drawer and magically locking it.

"Now then," she continued, making her way once again to her wardrobe, "the purple or the green?"

"Green." Snape grumbled, folding his arms over his chest and glaring at Frank, who was doing the owl equivalent of glaring back.

"Your Slytherin is shining through yet again." she murmured, reaching for the emerald green robes.

After several minutes of fussing with their robes, the two of them were settled awkwardly at the kitchen table, both dressed in clean robes. Gen, after running a brush through her hair, made to brush his, which caused a near magical duel.

"Hey, I'm trying to make the best of a bad situation." Gen told him, glaring at him as the post owl rapped at the window with its beak.

Snape continued to glare at her over the paper as she nibbling on her toast and absently stroked Frank's feathers.

"I need to go to Diagon Alley." he told her, laying down the paper.

"What? No way! I am not going out in public like this! You can forget that!" Gen began, jumping up out of her chair, sending it flying. Frank hooted in annoyance as he landed on the sink.

"But I need to." he told her sternly. "I just remembered I need -- "

"I don't give a damn what you need! I am not leaving this loft until Dumbledore finds someway to get us separated. So forget your damn little potions!"

"Well, what do you propose we do, Moore?" Snape asked, a definite snap in his voice.

"You can watch me get drunk." she suggested, leaning her chair back on two legs and reaching behind her for a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Oh joy." Snape mumbled sarcastically. "You're not going to suggest I visit your hairdresser this time, are you?" he added as they headed to the living room, Frank following behind and landing on Gen's shoulder.

"Mmm, depends on how much I drink." was her answer.

She took a sip from the bottle, then spat it out, the vast majority of it spraying Snape.

"Oh, gross! That tastes horrible! Who's been tampering with my damn alcohol?"

"I don't know." Snape said through gritted teeth as he shook his sodden hair out of his face. "But I get the feeling you did that on purpose."

"Why would I do something like that on purpose?" Gen asked him, looking hurt. How could he even think such things? Her lower lip began to tremble and she began to whimper. "You're terrible!" she shrieked, whipping her hand, the chain between them snapping him on the wrist.

He stared at the red mark on his wrist for a second before drawing his wand. "Dammit, Moore, are you trying to drive me insane?"

"No," she said, reaching over and snatching his wand from him, "I'm just being myself. And I'll thank you not to point that at me."

Silently, she handed him his wand.

Grumbling to himself, he tucked it back in his pocket. "Finally growing a spine, aren't you?" he asked coolly.

"Oh shut up." she grumbled. Then she sighed wearily and said, "Well, looks like you get your wish. If I'm going to have to put up with you, I'm going to need a lot more Firewhiskey. So, to Diagon Alley it is."


	4. Chapter 4

Stuck Together

Note: I feel like taking some of my anger out on Snape. This'll be fun.

Chapter 4

"You had better not have any plans to stay here all day." Gen said with a scowl as Snape dragged her along behind him, ignoring the stares from the other shoppers. "I just want to get what I want and go."

"Well I happen to need what I'm going for." Snape told her over his shoulder.

Gen stuck her tongue out at the back of his head and hmphed as he dragged her into the apothecary. "I should have known." she grumbled.

Snape chose to ignore her as she hissed in his ear to hurry himself up so she could get her drinks and go.

"Stop it, Moore, or I'll go as slow as I possibly can.

Gen let out a low growl but she managed to keep her hands out of her pockets, and off her wand, for the agonizing twenty minutes they were in the shop.

"Let's go." she grumbled, silently fuming as the passing remarks of the clerk rang in her ears.

"Let's." Snape agreed, his tone nearly mirroring her own.

"And stop pulling on my arm!" she hissed. She was not in a good mood at all. She was out of alcoholic beverages and obviously Dumbledore was taking his sweet time. Not to mention she was beginning to get a headache and just wanted to be back home.

And there was also the added, constant dull pain of the chain on her right wrist.

Snape offered his expertise in the subject as she dimly grabbed bottles off the shelf and headed to the clerk to pay for them. "I don't need you, thanks." she spat.

"Fine, just offering." he told her bitterly.

"No thanks." Gen grumbled, grabbing her bags. "Now let's go."

Back at the loft, she kicked off her shoes and curled up on the couch, smirking faintly as Snape had to position himself awkwardly for her to keep her own position.

"You're enjoying this." he hissed.

"Not as much as I would if it were Remus." Gen replied, opening a bottle and taking a cautious sniff. "No, let me rephrase that: tormenting you, like I am now, that's enjoyable. It would be both enjoyable and sexual if it were Remus I was stuck with and not you.."

"Didn't need to hear that." Snape said disgusted. "Mudbloods and werewolves mating, sick thoughts."

"You wouldn't know sexual if it jumped up and bit you." Gen replied smugly.

"Why do you even care?" he asked with a smug expression.

Gen groaned loudly and hauled off and kicked him as hard as she could. Which proved to be the wrong thing to do, as Snape went flying off the couch, and she along with him.

She growled, her cheeks red from anger, as she picked herself up off the floor.

"Don't look at me." Snape grumbled, getting to his feet. "You were the one who kicked me."

"You deserved it." Gen replied.

"Just because you can't keep your mind off of Remus Lupin for one minute, I deserved to be kicked?" he asked with a scoff.

"Why did it have to be you?" Gen groaned loudly as she flopped back down on the couch with a scowl. "Why not Greyback? Then I'd never have to deal with you again!"

"Someone's suicidal." Snape remarked casually. "I'll be sure to tell Lupin."

"I'm not suicidal." Gen spat, sipping her Firewhiskey and wincing as it burned her throat. "I'd just rather not be around the lot of you."

"Oh, poor Moore."

"Shut it." she grumbled, her black hair falling in her face. 'This annoying git had better not be trying to do what I think he's trying to do. I don't want his mock sympathy. And I damn well don't want him trying to poke and prod and try to see if I am suicidal or not. Which I am not. Damn bi-polar disorder.'

She shook her head to clear her thoughts just in time to catch Frank eying Snape. "Go get him, Frank." she said, pointing her wand to Frank's cage, unlocking it.

"No." Snape said, pointing his wand at the cage, too, and shutting the door in Frank's face. Which did not go over too well with the owl.

He clicked his beak in anger, giving Snape a look that scorched.

"Good Frank." Gen murmured, staring into her now-empty bottle with sorrow. "Get the greasy Potions professor."

Frank hooted his agreement.

Snape looked from Gen to her owl in anger. "Do you sic your owl on everyone that comes here?"

"Nope." Gen replied sweetly. "Just the people he doesn't like. Well, except for Remus."

"Naturally." Snape scoffed.

"Oh shut up." Gen grumbled, stretched out and kicking her feet up on his back. "You may be greasy, but you make a great foot prop."

Snape growled at her and shoved her feet to the floor. "You're going to be this way until Dumbledore finds a way to break us free, aren't you?"

"Mm-hmm. Got to get some kind of enjoyment." Gen murmured sleepily. "Especially since you keep me up at night, between your snoring and kicking. You do that on purpose."

"I do not." Snape argued. It was the first time he had ever heard of himself being a restless sleeper. But he wasn't too surprised.

"Hmph." Gen muttered. "I hope Dumbledore hurries up."

"Don't rush him." Snape told her. "He might mess this up and make it worse."

Gen shuddered at the thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Stuck Together

Chapter 5

"So, have you any idea as to how we're getting free yet?" Gen asked Dumbledore as she crossed her legs, leaned back in her chair, and sipped a glass of wine. She was trying to keep her temper in check, and was, so far, doing a wonderful job of it.

Snape meanwhile was looking grumpier than ever.

Dumbledore managed a faint smile at the pair of them. So far, they had not seriously harmed each other. Maybe they could last it out.

"I've found nothing. I am sorry, Gwendolyn. It's not for lack of trying, I can assure you."

Gen made an inpatient noise and looked away. Snape merely swallowed back a dry comment and asked, "Anything we could do to help?"

"Aside from trying to get along, nothing." Dumbledore said slowly. At the look Gen gave him, he added, "Giving you two a task that would involve a large amount of cooperation may not be the best thing to do in this situation."

Gen made another noise, this time more of a harassed hiss, as she got to her feet. "Do take your time." she hissed as she and Snape turned to leave.

"Do try to be nicer, Moore." Snape muttered icily.

Gen sighed, rolled her eyes, and took to her newest favorite thing to do: snapping the chain between their wrists, leaving red welts on Snape's wrist and lower forearm.

Dumbledore raised as eyebrow and watched Snape rub his wrist, glare at Gen, then draw his wand. But when Gen drew her wand as well, he was not going to let them go any further.

"Enough!" he shouted, surprising them both, Gen so much she dropped her wand and glowered at him.

"You two are adults." he continued, his tone calm once more. "I expect you to act as such. I really shouldn't have to take your wands away from you, should I?"

"Take his." Gen spat. "I only draw mine in self defense. You know that, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore frowned and said, "Be that as it may, Gwendolyn, you two must get along without drawing your wands. Otherwise, I won't find a way to separate you."

"Not fair." Gen said, her eyes narrowing. But Dumbledore did not budge. So, with a reserved sort of sigh, she and Snape left the pub and quickly headed back to her loft.

"Do you think he meant it?" she asked as she flopped down on the couch and pointed her wand at Frank's cage. The owl fluttered out of his cage before Snape could shut the door in his face again and lighted on his owner's knee.

"Of course he meant it." Snape replied, scowling at her and the owl. He edged as far away from them as the chain allowed and added, "When does Dumbledore not mean what he says?"

"Ooh, when he says he's doing something for my benefit?" Gen offered.

"Funny."

"I'm not joking!" Gen exclaimed.

"Neither am I." Snape replied hotly.

Gen huffed and sank down lower on the couch. 'Maybe I can chew my arm off in desperation.' she thought bitterly. 'Or hex his off.' she thought with a smirk.

"What?" Snape demanded, catching sight of her smirking.

"Nothing." Gen replied sweetly, stroking her owl's feather. "Nothing at all. Why do you ask?"

"Because you were smirking and when you do that, it is usually not good. Especially for me."

"Oh come now." Gen smiled. "When have I ever been harsh to you? Besides egging Sirius and James on, I mean."

"I could think of a few times." Snape muttered, watching her out the corner of his eye.

"I could think of dozens of times when you've done worse to me." Gen spat, shifting herself, causing Frank to unsettle, ruffle his feathers angrily, then click his beak at Snape.

"I didn't do it." Snape told the owl. He was tempted to hex the bird, but Gen, who loved Frank almost as much as she did Remus, would never let him get away with it. He really had no answer for Gen. And frankly, he did not care to answer her anyway.

As far as he was concerned, even the thought of her after this would be too much for him.

And she was feeling the same way. Although her thoughts were far from different.

'A peaceful bubble bath and a large bottle of vodka would be wonderful if I ever get out of this business. And a good hex Macnair's way would be the icing.'

She giggled at the thought. Which caused Snape to give her a look that plainly said he thought she was insane for thinking his hexing and taunting of her was funny. Then he saw the blissful look on her face.

'Lupin.' he thought, getting an idea. 'The mere thought of Lupin would get her to do anything. I wonder... can I turn this in my favor?'


	6. Chapter 6

Stuck Together

Note: Apologies for the shortness.

Chapter 6

Gen was curled up, peacefully dozing in the corner of her bed. Snape frowned at her, shook his head, then turned his attention back to Frank, who Gen had decided would much rather be with his owner at night.

'More like she'll set him loose if I fall asleep.' Snape thought bitterly.

But that would not happen that night. Gen was blissfully asleep, her face buried in her pillow. She had begun to murmur in her sleep a while ago, but had stopped for the time being.

He continued to scowl at her. For the rest of the day, she had actually been tolerable. Asleep, it was like she wasn't even there, unless she began to murmur in her sleep.

Mainly, it was the owl he didn't trust at night.

Gen sighed softly in her sleep, making the attempt the snuggle up into a tiny ball. But the way Snape was sitting, the chain between then just wouldn't allow it.

So, wearily, she sat up and glared at him. "Do you think you could move just a bit so I can get comfortable?"

"Sorry, Moore. One of us is just going to have to be uncomfortable."

She sighed again, punched her pillow, and snuggled up next to it, glaring at Snape from behind her curtain of messy black hair. "You are so annoying." she groaned, stretching her legs out and flopping over on her back.

"Deal with it." he told her. Then immediately regretted it as he watched her fumble for her wand. But, thankfully, she did not hex him. Nor let the bloody owl out of his cage.

Instead, she lit it and began to rummage through the drawer on the small table beside her bed for something. Something that just wasn't in there, he decided, judging by the way she swore.

"What is it?" he asked. "Do you keep a bottle of sherry beside your bed?"

"No." Gen answered sweetly as she put her wand back on the table and yawned. "I keep that in the wardrobe."

Snape made a noise of disbelief. "Women." he muttered.

"What was that?" Gen asked sweetly, her fingers inching towards her wand once more.

"Nothing." Snape said smugly. "Oh, and, Moore? I'm sure Lupin would love to hear how you've been acting as of late. I know for a fact he doesn't approve of your drinking. And I know for a fact you've been doing just that. Not to mention..." he trailed off, glancing at his wrist, which, added to the red welts of her snapping the chain, was a few fingernail marks as well.

"Hmph." Gen grumbled. "Why should he believe you?"

"Proof." Snape replied coolly.

Gen glared at him once more before flopping back onto the pillow, silently swearing Snape, and Dumbledore, for all they were worth.

'Dumbledore needs to hurry this up.' she thought, glancing at Frank, who had fallen asleep, his head tucked under his wing. 'And you would fall asleep.' she thought, rolling her eyes. 'Who would have thought you would rather fall asleep than torture a man?'

She was lost in her thoughts. When she finally snapped herself back to reality, Snape, too, had fallen asleep.

"WAKE UP!" she shouted, giving him a good hard kick.

"Wha?" Snape asked, looking around. Then his gaze fell on Gen and he began to frown. "What do you want, Moore?"

"I can't sleep. Occupy me."

"What?" Snape asked, dumbfounded.

"I'm bored." Gen sighed.

"And how am I supposed to remedy that?"

Gen shrugged. "Do something! I'm bored. And if I can't sleep, I'm sure as hell not allowing you to, either!"

Snape stared at her in disbelief. What on earth was she planning? He figured she had to be up to something. She did not just ask him to pay attention to him after the insults, the sapping and clawing at his wrist, or the kick.

"Well, fine, then. Don't." Gen frowned, trying to roll over on her side and ignore him. Once again, the chain made that impossible.

"You're so damn spoiled, Moore." Snape scoffed. "Do you live off attention?"

"No, I live off anything alcoholic." Gen replied, ending with a yawn. "Now shut up and go back to sleep."

Snape continued to stare at her long after she had fallen asleep once more. Why did she ask for his attention? Was she that tired and not realized it?

He sure wasn't going to bring that up in the morning. Who knows what she would think if he did?

With a scowl, thinking that he was never going to understand women, especially THIS woman, he stretched out, and was immediately asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Stuck Together

Chapter 7

"Why so bitter, Moore?" Snape demanded one afternoon, not too long after she kicked him. He was still sporting a bruise and was not pleased with her for that.

But he figured that maybe, if he got her to open up a little bit, she would stop being so abusive. That wasn't like her at all. Usually, she just took insults and brushed them off. But she was downright cruel at times.

"Do what?" Gen asked, her attention on the copy of _The Evening Prophet _in her hands. One more glance revealed that she, out of boredom, had taken a page from Sirius's book and was working on the crossword.

Snape frowned and asked, "Why are you so bitter?"

"I don't know..." Gen began slowly, her attention still on the crossword. She scratched her chin with the end of her quill and sighed. "A lot of reasons, I suppose. I could ask you the same thing, you know. Not like I'd expect an answer."

"And could you please not move your arm so much? I happen to write with this hand. And you're messing up my answers." she added, scribbling in another answer.

He was silent and took to watching her out of sheer boredom himself.

By the time she sighed softly, rolled up the paper, and carelessly tossed it onto the table, he had completely lost track of the time.

"Are you quite done?" he asked, noticing his left arm was asleep.

"Mm-hmm." Gen replied. "That was a chunk of my life I'll never get back."

"You'd only waste it drinking." Snape scoffed.

"Damn straight." Gen replied. "Now," she continued, finally giving him her full attention, "why ask why I'm so bitter?"

"Just curious." Snape shrugged.

She glanced at his wrist, which showed clear signs of her bitterness, and frowned.

"Aw, you can dish it but you can't take it?" she asked hotly.

"That's not what I meant." Snape hissed. "I meant that Dumbledore wants us to get along, and I'm sure he, and Lupin, would just love to know how you've been acting."

Gen could care less what Dumbledore thought. But the mention of Remus was enough to get her to back down and resort to pouting and glaring at Snape.

"You just love getting our way, don't you?" she hissed.

"Yes, I do." Snape replied.

"I hate you."

"I know. You're not exactly my favorite person either."

Gen scoffed. "Yeah, I know. And I don't really give a damn. I hope I never see you again if Dumbledore ever gets us free."

"Losing hope?" Snape asked, noting her use of 'if' instead of 'when'. "Surprising. I've known you to be a very, ah, determined and stubborn woman who doesn't give in so easily. Oh, wait," he said, stopping himself, "you have given up once before, haven't you?"

"Shut it." Gen hissed. "I have never -- "

"You have." Snape replied casually.

"Shut up!" she shrieked, reaching for her wand, which she had also tossed on the coffee table. And which Snape casually knocked off by nudging the table with his foot.

"Accident." he replied, ignoring the death glare she was shooting in his direction as her fingers fumbled for her fallen wand.

"Ooh!" she shrieked. "You – you -- "

"Nothing to say?" Snape asked, feigning shock. "That's a first, Moore. You even talk in your sleep."

"You wait," she gasped, her fingers a couple inches away from her wand. "You just wait. I'll get you back."

Snape merely laughed and flicked his own wand, sending hers flying a few more feet away.

"I'm sure you will, Moore."

She continued to grumble under her breath as she tried her best to get her wand. But he kept sending it further and further away from her.

He had to admit, he was having a bit too much fun. But that was no cause for her to turn around and slap him. "Give me my wand!" she hissed, drawing her hand back to slap him again.

"Fine." he spat, flicking his wand one last time, sending her wand back to the coffee table where it originally rested. He rubbed his cheek and glowered at her, while she smugly tucked her wand back into her robes. "No reason to slap me."

"There was plenty of reason." she replied sweetly. "Now will you stop teasing me?"

"Not unless you stop taking your anger towards Dumbledore out on me." he snapped. He, at least, was willing to keep his word to Dumbledore as long as she did not tempt him to break it.

"I will if you leave me the hell alone."

"Kind of hard to do that, Moore. My apologies."

Gen glared at him. He was enjoying tormenting her. That much she knew. But as long as he didn't push her too far, and, as long as he kept bringing up Remus, and not other things, she would have to stop. Something she did not feel like doing.


	8. Chapter 8

Stuck Together

Note: Short chapter, I'm so sorry. I ran out of ideas for this, then, I couldn't get this one to stretch for me.

Chapter 8

Gen sighed wearily as she left-handedly ran her brush through her hair. She was still annoyed with Snape, though, when was she not?

And she was growing annoyed with Dumbledore as well.

She planned on having a word or two with him later that day. But Snape beat her to it by dragging her out of the loft and to Dumbledore first.

She glared at him in as ladylike a manner as she could muster and asked, "Why take me to Dumbledore?"

Snape did not reply. Which caused her to scowl further.

"That's not a flattering look for you." Snape said with a smirk.

Gen shook her head, not going to give him any satisfaction.

"Find anything?" she asked Dumbledore, who was watching them bicker silently.

"Nothing." he said slowly.

"Need any help?" Gen asked as sweetly as she could. She wanted out of this in any way possible, even if it meant dismemberment. As she was far more than willing to cut off her own hand. Or, better yet, Snape's.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Instead, here merely pointed to a stack of book on the table.

Which, after about a half hour of reading, started another argument between Gen and Snape.

"Stop it." she hissed. "I'm not left handed, stop jerking yours and let it be so I can use my right hand, too."

"Whatever you say, princess." Snape grumbled, letting his left hand relax as much as he could.

Gen was going to pull at the chain between them, but caught Dumbledore watching for her reaction and, groaning a little to herself, she buried her nose back in her book.

"Nothing!" she sighed a while later, slamming her book shut. "Nothing at all!"

"Don't sound so depressed, Gwendolyn." Dumbledore replied. "We'll find something to get you both of you this. However long it may take."

"Let's just cut off Snape's hand." Gen muttered. "He's not left-handed. And I'm sure we could reattach it."

"I think we'll save that for drastic measures." Dumbledore said with a small smile.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm getting there." Gen grumbled, resting her head on her arm, which was resting on the book she had just slammed shut.

She ignored Dumbledore and Snape as the two of them exchanged a few words. All she wanted was to go home and get a bath.

But with Snape around, she would have no chance to enjoy a long, hot bubble bath.

Until she heard Dumbledore say, "I think, however, it would be possible to make the chain longer, to give you two a little bit more space. And to get you out of her reach."

"Do it." Gen said, glancing up. "Please?" she added as an afterthought.

Dumbledore smiled faintly as he tapped the chain between them. It's length immediately increased, allowing a few inches between them, to several feet depending on how long they wanted it to go.

"Better than nothing." Gen sighed, getting up and crossing the room to test it.

Snape had to agree with her.

As soon as they returned to her loft, he asked, "Getting a bath, Moore?"

"No." she replied. "You are."

"What?" Snape asked, looking at her as though she were insane.

"You are." she repeated. "You are getting a bath or shower or whatever. You haven't bathed since we've gotten into this mess and I will not have you unclean in here!"

"And if I refuse?" Snape scoffed, happy to be able to cross his arms over his chest.

The next moment, he wasn't sure how it happened, but he was in the bathroom, she was slamming the door shut. And then he heard the unmistakable sound of her magically locking it.

"Now, then." came her muffled voice. "I won't let you out until you get clean." Then he heard her footsteps heading towards the living room.

He searched around for his wand, but could not find it. So, reluctantly, he cut on the shower and reached for her lilac shampoo.


	9. Chapter 9

Stuck Together

Chapter 9

Gen was sprawled out on her bed, quite content to not be sharing it anymore. Though there was still the annoyance of Snape in her loft, she did not have to have him nearby all the time. 

Not to mention, with the chain longer, he had stopped resorting to the use of yelling her surname or any insults he could think of to get her attention. He merely yanked it if he had a question or whatnot.

Unless she was in the tub. He would pull it just to annoy her.

She sighed contently, having washed, dried, and changed her bedding. She brushed her cheek against the pillow and burrowed under the blankets, assured that Snape wouldn't mind the couch, as he had constantly complained about sharing the bed.

She then let out a loud groan of annoyance as her wrist jerked from under her.

"Snape," she growled, grabbing her bathrobe and bundling herself up in it, "this had better be important."

She grumbled and muttered darkly to herself as she headed down the hall. But, as soon as she reached the living room, she asked in as sweet as voice as she could muster, "I was about to go to sleep. What the hell do you need?"

Snape merely raised a hand and pointed to the owl sitting on the windowsill outside, waiting patiently for her to let it in.

"Now who are you from?" she asked, crossing the room to let the owl in. Then suppressing a small smile as she noted the familiar handwriting on the envelope, she took it from the owl and shut the window as it flew off.

"Who is it from?" Snape demanded.

"None of your business." Gen said, the tiny smile still on her face, which gave Snape the answer she would not.

"Lupin." he said softly. "Is that all you think about? You're like a teenager, Moore."

"I didn't ask you." Gen pointed out. She headed back to her room, the letter clutched tightly in her hand.

Once back in her bedroom, she shed her bathrobe and curled up on the bed, staring at the envelope, turning it over and over in her hands.

'What could he want?' she asked herself as she finally tore open the envelope.

She read the letter, then reread it, a frown on her face. After the second rereading, she tore it up, fuming. Dumbledore had taken it upon himself to tell Remus of her currently situation. And she was none too thrilled. Even though Remus had offered to help her.

'I don't want your help.' she thought, huffing and grabbing her blankets, curling up angrily and pulling them over her head.

'I just want out of this and to never see Severus Snape again.' she added, nodding off slowly.

She awoke the next morning to the sounds of Snape banging on her bedroom door. "You can't sleep all day." he called.

"Oh, yes, I can." Gen muttered into her pillow. "Well, I could," she added, sitting up, "IF YOU STOP POUNDING ON MY DOOR!"

"I won't until you get up."

With a groan, she got up, crossed the room, and flung the door open. "Can't cook yourself breakfast? Is that it?"

"No." Snape replied. "With you in bed, I'm tethered to your house. And I want to get out. And go to mine."

"Well, I want you out of here, too." Gen grumbled.

"You misunderstood me, Moore." Snape told her, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at her. "I want us to go to my house. And get out of your loft. I don't care how much it makes you sneeze. I hate this place and never want to return."

Gen glared at him. The two of them were both very stubborn. And she was not going to leave without a fight.

"Let me shower," she hissed, "and I will consider it."

A little while later, as she toweled herself off, Gen decided that no way was she going to Spinner's End. It made her sneeze and there was also the fact that it just plain gave her the creeps.

On the plus side, though, Snape did have a lot of wine...

"No," she sighed, "not even his stocks of wine tempt me."

Now if Remus were there...

She broke her train of thought, giggling. That was never going to happen. With a small sigh, she finished getting dressed and left the bathroom, her towel swung over her shoulder.

'He's just going to have to deal with living here.' she thought, humming lightly to herself.

But Snape had found some way to convince her to go to Spinner's End.

She opened her bedroom door and let out a loud shriek of anger at the sight of Snape stretched out on her bed, thumbing through the papers and Muggle spiral notebooks she had left in the bedside drawer.

"You – you -- !"

"Quite a read." he murmured, raising an eyebrow.

She crossed the room and snatched the papers from his hand. "Out." she hissed through clenched teeth. "I – want – you – out!"

"Fine." Snape smirked. "To Spinner's End, then."


	10. Chapter 10

Stuck Together

Note: My apologies for the length.

Chapter 10

Gen was beginning to regret her sudden decision to kick Snape out. She huffed and haphazardly began to pack a bag of her things. And Frank. She was not leaving Frank, that was a given.

"Tote Frank." she demanded of Snape as she rejoined him in the living room. "I have to carry my bag."

"I am not carrying your bird." Snape scoffed.

"He'll be in his cage!" Gen counted.

"Cage or not, I'm not carrying it!"

"He's not an it." Gen said, biting her lower lip. "He's a he and you're going to carry him because THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Snape did not answer her. He was not going to rise to her bait. Besides, she'd be unbearable.

On second thought, she probably will be anyway at Spinner's End. At least there, he was well plied with wine and could keep her drunk. Maybe even drunk enough to get her to pass out. That would be a few hours of peace.

"Let's go, then." he grumbled, grabbing the cage and wincing as Frank immediately attacked his fingers. He could heal them once they arrived at Spinner's End.

"Let's." Gen grumbled, sounding about as thrilled as he was to carry Frank's cage.

The moment she stepped foot inside Snape's house, her nose wrinkled.

"I'm sorry." he told her, brushing past her and depositing Frank on the floor before heading to the bathroom in search of a potion to heal his owl bites and scratches. "I forget, you're used to royalty."

"No, I'm used to people telling me they hate me. I'm sure I'll be right at home here." Gen muttered, ending with a sneeze.

She followed him to the bathroom and added, "Now where do I stay?"

"End of the hall. Last door on your left." he replied, sounding distracted as he pulled bottles out of the cabinet and began to uncork them, testing each on his fingers before either putting them back or rubbing them on his arms.

Gen sighed but headed down the hall, half expecting something to jump out at her. She hesitantly opened the door, not sure of what to expect.

Inside, the room was fairly bare, and obviously unused. It was just the bed, wardrobe, and a small table that could be used as a desk. She kicked small dust clouds up as she moved across the floor and dropped her bag on the bed.

She pulled her wand out of her pocket, angry with herself for not being the best at cleaning spells. She flicked it, thankfully getting most of the dust off the floor. She was tempted to glance in the wardrobe, but the thoughts of creepy crawlies inside told her it may be best to keep her things in her bag.

She sank down on the bed, silently fuming. For several reasons. Which were not limited to Snape going through her things to trick her into telling him to get out so he could drag her to Spinner's End.

She jumped as the door opened and Snape, his hands wrapped in thin gauze, came in, carrying a disgruntled and caged Frank.

"This belongs with you." he muttered, depositing Frank on the table.

"Yes, I'm sure he won't like being with you." Gen replied dryly.

"Well, then, that proves it." Snape said smugly, heading back out of the room. "The two of you are perfect. At least Lupin had that right."

Gen let out a shriek, but Snape merely chuckled and slammed the door behind him.

She got an idea. Very quickly, hoping he was still in the vicinity of the door, she grabbed the chain and tugged with all her might.

And got a loud, dull thunk and a swear or three from Snape for her efforts.

She giggled and stretched out on the bed, flicking her wand and locking the door.

"Oh, Frank, it's not too bad being here." Gen said, still giggling.

She felt Snape tug the chain and braced herself. "Not going to happen!" she called sweetly.

She heard what sounded like Snape still swearing before the sounds of his footsteps faded down the hall.

"Yeah," she smiled, "not too bad as long as he leaves me be and doesn't try to kill me in my sleep."


	11. Chapter 11

Stuck Together

Chapter 11

Gen sighed weakly as she settled in the tub, having poured an entire bottle, and then some, of bubble bath into the tub. At least the scent of lilac was not going to make her sneeze. She rested her feet against the wall and frowned.

Where they ever going to get out of this? Not likely.

She sank a bit lower in the bubbles. Snape had been ignoring her since the little incident with the door. For which she was glad.

She had been sticking to herself lately. Not even allowing Frank out of his cage. And he wasn't too thrilled with that.

She absently blew some bubbles away from her face and continued to frown.

If she did get out of this, a nice long trip, far away from Severus Snape, was in order.

'If.' she thought bitterly. 'Doesn't look like Dumbledore is in a rush to get me free.'

She continued to sulk and think in the tub while the bubbles slowly dissolved. She finally dragged herself out of the tub and dried herself before quickly dressing in her pajamas.

She dragged herself to her room and sank down on the bed, flicking her wand and summoning her brush to her hand. She began to brush and watch Frank, who was staring disgruntledly out the window.

"You can go outside, you bloody bird." she told him, tossing her brush at his cage.

"Animal cruelty." Snape scoffed, leaning against the door.

"I was nowhere near him, thank you." Gen said smugly. "What do you want?"

Snape glanced at her before saying, "I received an owl. From Dumbledore. He's found something but it won't get us free..."

"I don't care what it is, then." Gen grumbled. She reach behind her and grabbed the pillow. Snape watched lazily as she readied herself to throw it. But he merely flicked his wand and sent it across the room.

She scowled at him as she went to retrieve it. "Can you go now?" she demanded, settling herself on the bed once more.

"I meant to annoy you more, but since you asked nicely..." he trailed off, turning to leave and slamming the door behind him.

"Stupid greasy pain in my arse." she grumbled, flopping back on the bed and sneezing.

She made to snuggle under the blankets, but found herself to be not very tired at all.

"What to do, what to do?" she asked herself, getting to her feet and pacing the length of the room.

In the living room, Snape watched the chain move slightly with her movements out of boredom. He, too, was tired of their current situation. And he wanted out of it as bad, if not more, than she did.

And he, too, did not want to see her for weeks after getting out of it. Though, unlike her, he still had some hopes of getting out of it.

Asking Macnair was out of the question. There was no way he was going to help him out of this. So he had been spending his time reading through the various books in his house to see what he could come up with.

And the closest to a result he had come to had been severing the chain and shrinking the ends. But that would mean a permanent bracelet of sorts. And Moore, he was sure, would want no trace of this left behind.

That was why he had gone to her room, to ask her what she thought of the idea.

But it seemed she was not in the mood to even consider anything.

He scowled and reached for his wine glass. He wasn't too big a drinker, but around Gwendolyn Moore, anyone could quickly become a heavy drinker.

'Falling into her habits.' he thoughts darkly. 'Wonderful.'

Unlike her, he was incredibly tired. And soon found himself longing to get to bed. But he had some books to go through.

He stared at the small stack of books on the table, then finished his glass.

They can wait, he decided. He would make Gwendolyn help him in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Stuck Together

Chapter 12

Gen let out a weak sigh. She and Snape had been thumbing through his books for hours now. "I thought I was through with books years ago." she muttered.

Snape glanced at her from behind a greasy curtain of hair. He said nothing, merely returning to his own book.

She stifled a sneeze before flexing her fingers boredly. She seemed to have been staring at this book for ages. The text blurred together.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She became dizzy with the motion and finally forced herself to slam her book shut.

"There's nothing in here that's going to help." she sighed. "Let's just give it up."

She rested her arms on the table, then rested her head on her arms. She had not gotten any sleep the night before. Who could in this dusty hellhole?

She buried her head against her arms, ignoring the tug on the chain from Snape.

"Don't go to sleep, Moore. You should have done that last night."

"And you need to clean your house." came her muffled reply.

He glared at her, the reached under the table, hooking her chair with his leg. He made the effort to tug it, but she had rooted herself.

"So, to look so skinny and scrawny, you aren't." he said with a smirk.

Which earned him a slap across the face.

"How dare you..." she hissed. "That was quite rude of you. I don't want a filthy, false apology. I want you to get us out of here, O Great Greasy Professor."

With that, she got to her feet, flicked her wand, sending the table, books, and Snape himself, flying across the room. Amidst a cloud of black hair, she turned and headed to her room.

Snape glared after her, shaking his head to try to get the book that had landed on it off. "No wonder Voldemort keeps her around." he muttered. "Make her angry and she could take out an entire continent."

He manged to dislodge himself from the books and the table, wondering if maybe he should follow through on his threat to speak with Lupin about her behavior. Naturally, she would not want him to know of her situation. And that would make her either angrier, or depressed.

A depressed Gen he could handle far better than he could an angry one. A drunk Gen would just drive him crazy. And possibly to homicide.

Which, as big a favor as he would be doing to the wizarding world, would not sit well with the Ministry of Magic.

'And I would not bode well in Azkaban.'

Though it may just very well be worth it.

'No,' he decided, shaking the murderous thoughts from his head, 'knowing my luck, she's wind up killing me. Or move, like she tends to, and make this chain business worse. Or better.'

Speaking of which, his gaze was fixated on the chain on the floor. She was barely moving it, it only jerked roughly every few minutes. What was she doing?

He padded silently to her room and sat outside the door, listening. He was surprised by what he heard.

A soft, muffled sort of sob was coming from her room. Which shocked him mainly because she had seemed so angry not long ago.

Gen sighed softly in her room and fluffed her pillow in her lap. She whimpered and tried to stop herself, hating her emotional state. She shook her head to clear it and got to her feet, feeling the need to take a run.

And knowing full well that Snape would refuse.

Which left her with occupying herself with stretches between whimpers. She stretched her legs out, paced the room, did some limbering up against the windowsill.

It wasn't going to do her any good, though. She was never going to get out of this, it seemed.

She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and sat down on the bed. She might as well resign herself to the fact that the rest of her life was going to be going from Snape's place to hers. No more freedom. No more pubs. No more Remus.


	13. Chapter 13

Stuck Together

Note: Sorry about the length. I'll try to make it up next chapter.

Chapter 13

Stretching and staying inside her room did not suit Gen. She wanted to get out and frolic, but was scared to ask and, frankly, did not feel like bothering. For she figured she knew Snape's answer.

In fact, she had not bothered to speak unless they bumped into each other on their way to the bathroom or to get something to eat.

She knew he had people over, she could hear faint comments if she left the door open a crack. She knew Lucius Malfoy, Fenrir Greyback, and Voldemort himself had dropped by. She either could not hear the rest or did not recognize their voices.

Dumbledore, she knew, was nowhere near foolish enough to drop by.

It was a cloudy afternoon when she found herself sitting at the bedroom door, her legs spread out in front of her, her wand at her side, listening to Lucius Malfoy and Snape discussing her.

" -- just ask the Dark Lord to set the two of you free?" Lucius said softly. She could barely make out what he was saying over the muffled sounds of his shoes hitting the floor. He was obviously pacing, something she could not see him doing.

It made her curious as to why this would bother him.

"He won't." Snape replied coldly. "Why make a fool of myself? I'd rather get the Mudblood out of here myself."

"Or ask Dumbledore?"

"You know how he is. " She heard Snape scoff as he got to his feet. "He adores Mudbloods. He'll do anything in his power to get her out of this mess."

Lucius was silent, or he was speaking so softly she heard nothing. Gen sighed as she quietly got to her feet. She stretched and rubbed her wrists.

She did not hear Snape was he made his way down the hall over the rattle of the chain as she continued to rub at her right wrist.

"I'd like to thank you not to eavesdrop." he said in soft tones of anger.

Gen jumped in surprised, but quickly regained her composure. "I wasn't." she said softly. "I couldn't hear a thing."

"You're lying."

"I am not!" Gen said hotly.

"I can tell." Snape hissed, drawing his wand. "And I'd appreciate it if you stay in here and leave things be until I can sort this out, because you, Moore, are obviously no help. Frankly, I was very tempted to tell Fenrir to come in here and finish you off himself. That would make him happy and rid my life of you."

Gen's mouth opened in surprise. She was not shocked at Snape for wanting to get rid of her, or because Greyback wanted to kill her. She knew that. But the way Snape flat out said it shocked her.

He grinned smugly before turning and leaving the room, shutting the door with a snap, just narrowing being missed by her pillow. It bounced harmlessly off the door.

Snape continued down the hall and stopped at the small kitchen table. He flicked his wand, making a pot of dark emerald ink, quill, and parchment appear.

She would hate him more than she already did, but he felt he needed to go through with his threat, especially since she was becoming nosy.

A few minutes later, he tapped the parchment with his wand, sealing it. Tucking it into his robes, he headed back to Gen's room.

"That owl of yours, where is it?" he demanded, barging in.

"I let him out. He needed to stretch his wings." Gen said sweetly, running a brush through her hair.

Snape swore and slammed the door. It looked as though he would have to wait for a little while longer to send a letter to Lupin.


	14. Chapter 14

Stuck Together

Chapter 14

Gen hoped against hope that Frank would spend a long while to hunt. She figured that the letter Snape wanted to send was going to be sent to Remus or Dumbledore.

But she had tried her best to behave herself! What did he have against her? If anything, she felt Dumbledore should be notified of Snape threatening to have her done in via werewolf.

But she would not stoop to his level. She just couldn't see the Gryffindor in that.

She let out a yawn and stretched out on the bed, her gaze falling on the open window. 'Stay outside, Frank.' she thought. 'Just keep hunting.'

It seemed Frank was not on the same wavelength as she was. He fluttered onto the windowsill, a large rodent wriggling feebly in his beak.

Gen could not help but let out a disgusted squeal.

"Can you eat that outside?" she asked, looking away from Frank as he dropped the rodent on the floor and began to finish it off.

"Ah, your owl is back. I should have guessed by the squeals that it was eating something."

Gen glared at Snape, who was trying his best to wait patiently for the owl to finish with his rodent. "Let me know when it is finished, I have a letter for it."

"Why else would you want him?" Gen grumbled. She decided that if Snape wanted a letter sent, then he would be the one to attach it to Frank's leg, not her.

Maybe that would sway him away from the idea.

Frank decided to be nice and leave her the tail and hind feet. He flew over to the bed and landed next to her, cocking his head.

"You're gross, you know that, right?" Gen asked, reaching out and stroking his feathers.

Frank hooted in response.

"Figured you knew it."

She coaxed him onto her arm and carried him down the hall and into the living room. Snape was not in there. Nor was he in the kitchen.

"Well, well, doesn't look so interested in sending his letter, now does he?" she asked Frank, looking disgusted as she settled herself down on the couch. She tucked her legs under her and began to stroke Frank again.

She found herself stifling another yawn. "Guess I've not been sleeping well enough." she told Frank, who had fallen asleep on her arm.

"But you have." she grumbled, trying not to smile.

It was then her gaze rested on the chain, which led from her wrist to out the door. 'Oh, I see. Staying outside with your conversations so I can't drop some eaves?' Gen thought. 'Smart, Snivvy, actually smart of you.'

She gingerly got to her feet, made sure Frank was still sleeping, and slowly carried him to his cage. As soon as she heard the clink of the lock, she also heard "Eavesdropping again, Moore?"

"Actually," she began, turning to face him, "I came to tell you my owl was finished eating and he could send your letter for you, but he fell asleep. So you'll have to wait until the morning."

Snape glared at her before crossing the room and prodding Frank with his finger, which proved to be a mistake.

Frank awoke with a loud hoot, then began to peck and nip and Snape's finger. But Snape was not going to let up. He managed to get Frank out of the cage and tie the letter to his feet.

"There, now I'm pretty sure you know where Lupin lives," he began with another glare in Gen's direction, "so go give that to him."

Frank made one last attempt to tear Snape's hand off but flew out of the window acting very harassed.

Gen was trying her best to stifle her giggles. "Good night." she called sweetly. "See you in the morning."

She basically shoved him out of the room and locked the door before dissolving in a fit of giggles.


	15. Chapter 15

Stuck Together

Note: I don't know why I'm updating anything. Alerts are being stupid.

Chapter 15

Gen found herself on the couch, sipping a glass of wine between yawns. She had not been sleeping since Snape sent out Frank, who had yet to return.

But she was not going to share anything with him. Especially not her concern about this letter he had sent.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and stared wistfully into her empty glass. She got to her feet and stretched, her eyes resting on the chain that led to wherever Snape was. Probably a trick room or something.

As she passed the front door, she heard a knock. She went to shrug it off and head down the hall, figuring Snape would hear it or something.

He did not.

With a soft groan, Gen figured she had the options of ignoring it, which could get her in trouble, answering the door and facing the chance it could be Greyback, or telling Snape. And she really did not feel like seeing Snape at that moment.

With a sigh, she crossed over to the door and pulled it open.

"Moore."

"Malfoy." she said softly. "Follow the chain, I know you didn't come to see me."

Without another word to him, she headed to her room and slammed the door. And found Frank waiting patiently on her bed. Empty beaked.

"So, no reply from Remus?" she asked softly, sitting down on her bed and stroking Frank's feathers. "Or did you even take the letter to him?"

Frank looked at her and cocked his head.

"Of course... you have no idea what I'm saying, do you?"

He hooted loudly and flew on the top of his cage, his feathers bristling. Gen sighed softly and shook her head slowly. Had she upset her owl as well? That would be just her luck.

"Where is the letter, Gwendolyn?"

Gen glanced up, a bit surprised. "What letter?" she asked, her eyebrows meeting.

"The letter your owl was supposed to bring back." Snape said, looking at her intently.

"He didn't have one." she replied, running her fingers through her hair. She then caught sight of his face and added, "Honest! He was on my bed, his beak empty. I swear."

Snape drew out his wand, which caused her to fidget. She was always a bit frightened whenever he was holding his wand.

Not that she would say that to him, either.

"I guess not." Snape said softly, putting his wand away. He turned to go, his hand resting on the door. "Oh," he added, turning back to face her, "being rude is not a lovely quality."

Gen stared at the door after he had left. He must have meant what she said to Malfoy. But why would he want to talk to her?

Unless he was playing the role of errand boy.

But who else would want to talk to her?

She crossed her arms over her chest and began to pout. Something she really had not done in ages.

After a few minutes of pouting, she reluctantly changed into her pajamas and settled under the blankets, stifling a sneeze. She curled up, brushing her cheek against the pillow, which was made of a fine material she did not recognize.

She fund herself asleep in an instant.

Snape, as it was, was nowhere near tired. He was sitting at the table, writing away. He quickly scanned his letter, folded it, sealed it, and quietly crept to her room.

And was very glad Frank was still out of his cage. No doubt he was meant as either an attack owl, or an alarm. But Frank did not hoot or make a sound as he crossed the room, hoping to quickly attach the letter to the owl and send it off.

And he hoped it would be back in the morning. Gen was not happy with him using her owl, even though she did not say anything about it.

Frank fussed and nipped as he managed to coax him into taking the letter, most likely because he had hardly carried any mail in a while.

"Take it to Dumbledore." Snape whispered, carrying Frank to the window. Frank tore into his thumb before flying off to find Dumbledore.

Sticking his bleeding thumb in his mouth, Snape left the room to heal it and get to bed himself.


End file.
